Sunshine Lasts Forever
by Noda no Miko
Summary: I know...I should be working on Beeku Hakushi... but I saw this picture of all the seishi lying ing the graas and I just had to write something noda. It's Mitsukake's POV na noda! AND IT'S NOT ANGST NODA ^_^!!! He's thinking of each of theseishi and what


Disclaimer: Sigh... I wish I could say that I own this na noda. But was taught by my mother not to lie.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Sunshine'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatt're we sp'osed t' be lookin fer again?" Tasuki asked. He fidgeted next to me. It's always a challenge to get that boy to stay still.  
  
"Nothing, we're just here to relax." Chichiri yawns; stretching slightly and stares off with a lone, waxed mahogany eye into the distance with a dreamy look on his face. I roll over on my back and gaze up at the bright shock of cerulean sky peeping between the lethargic clouds. The sun is high (for it is midday) and it shines around us like molten liquid gold. The tree we partly lay under is blowing gently in the breeze and the warm sunshine if partially filtering through it. Summer is always such a beautiful season. The sky is always that irrepressible blue, it's warm, and the cool breezes always feel like kisses when they blow on your face. I used to spend many an hour as a small boy lying out in the grass just like I am now: with my friends. I love all of them for different reasons. Each is important to me.  
  
"I still dun understand what we're doin' out here." Tasuki grumbles. He then rolls over and begins to chuck blades of grass at Tamamhome who is trying to sleep. Tasuki has always been a something of a riddle to me. He pesters the living daylights out of those he loves most, but everyone can see that he's teasing. I've never quite understood why he always tries to act so tough. I suppose it's so no one would try their luck at messing with him, or getting close to him for that matter. I have a theory, just a small theory mind you, that it's because Tasuki is afraid to love, or to know what it feels like to be loved rather. Which is a pity. Love no matter how short or how long it lasts or what form it comes in, is always a blessing. Even in the time I was with Shoka, I loved her. And though I am sad she is gone, I know that I will see her again and that she is happy where she is.  
  
At Tasuki's comment, Nuriko giggles. "You don't have to *understand* what you're doing to enjoy yourself!" Nuriko is perhaps one of the most selfless people I have ever met. He will give you his last mon if you're hungry and you want to buy food. (Which believe me, he has done for our miko *plenty* of times!) Though you would be easily fooled. When I first met him, I thought he was frivolous and rather selfish. I also thought he was a woman. Just goes to show you that looks really *are* deceiving. Slowly, the purple haired boy has wormed his way into all our hearts. I once heard Tasuki say that Nuriko was like a fungus. He grows on people. Which is very true. He's grown on all of us. (Of course at that comment, the said fungus knocked Tasuki into the nearest wall.)  
  
"Tasuki, there's grass in your hair noda." Chichiri, much to Tasuki's dismay, begins to pluck the slender blades out of his wild hair.  
  
"Oi! Whaddaya think yer doin?" Chichiri laughs and continues the task at hand. I was sitting out here with him just yesterday. He was by himself and he looked lonely. When he thinks no one is looking, he gets a very sad look in his eye. Yesterday he told me he wished he could be like the summer sky. It's clear, bright, it never fades, and most importantly, it's strong. He is all that and so much more. I don't suppose he sees the effect he has on us (especially the mountain bandit who is trying to squirm out of his reach, claiming the grass is decoration) when he is around us, everything is happy. He's so good at cheering people up. He sacrifices his own happiness so others can smile. He cares a great deal for everyone. He said that he felt sad because he can do nothing to make all the pain people have go away. He does. And I hope to myself as I watch him rest his head on Tasuki's shoulder, one day, he will see it.  
  
I feel a gentle hand on my bare forearm. "Mitsukake-sama! Look! A monarch butterfly!" little Chiriko smiles in awe as he watches the small insect flutter trough the sky. That's one of the reasons I admire the little boy so much. He takes time to notice the little details. And he so *smart*, which makes him sensitive to others. He sees the world and expresses it in the honest and innocent way that only a child can. I hope he keeps that innocence and sense of caring. Not enough people have that today. Stay innocent as long as you can Chiriko...  
  
As I look around our little circle I notice another quiet figure. The Emperor. Hotohori. He is lying stretched out on his back, face turned toward the sun, eyes closed and a content smile on his face. I can't help but wonder what he thinks about. They say that still waters run deep. I wonder if this holds true for our boy-Emperor. I suppose I could pretend that I know what it's like to be him. What it's like to be a solitary star up in his own corner of the sky. And in a way I do. But I can't truly relate to him. No one can. Perhaps that is why he is so vain, because he is the only one that can truly relate to what he's going through. I will admit, sometimes (well quite often actually) his narcissism can wear a person out (Tasuki has many a time threatened to beak Hotohori's mirror over that pretty little head of his, I myself have come close to that option several times.) but greater than his love for himself is his love for those he holds close to him.  
  
Then, lastly, my eyes rest on Tamahome. He's looking up at the sky like so many of us are now. He's smiling. What does Tamahome have to be happy about? Lots of things actually, he's young, he's in love and he is among people that he loves. Sometimes when I look at him, I see myself at that age. Believe it or not, I was quite similar to him. It's quite hard to imagine the silent healer being a fiery martial artist, ne? I could hold out quite well in my day you know. My day. Heh. I'm beginning to sound like an old man. Even though we are all happy now, I know that one day, the great blue dragon Seiryu will silence me permanently. But you know what? I don't care. That's in the future. What matters to me is only here and now. I'm among friends. Friends are life's true blessing. Friends are a ray of that molten liquid gold sunshine on your face. Each of these young people have touched me. They are all important to me. I wish I could draw them all close and keep them safe and warm in the sunshine forever. But that would be impossible. That's how it is now though. We are all here; basking in the beautiful, warm sunshine. Now is what is important. I allow myself a small chuckle as I close my eyes and smile.  
  
Why am I smiling might you ask?  
  
Because I am happy.  
  
Because I am alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
Because I am loved. 


End file.
